


All At Sea and Tossed About

by smileynerd256



Series: Space Buddies AU [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, hugs and hot chocolate, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: A series of one-shots about Sophie's interactions with various members of the Pines family post-GBDS.





	All At Sea and Tossed About

**Author's Note:**

> Sophie can't sleep, Ford is already asleep, but Stan comes to the rescue.

     Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and took measured breaths, trying to force herself to relax. It was probably at least two hours since Ford and Stan had dozed off. Her body was tired from a long day at sea. She wasn't in any kind of danger; she should be able to sleep.

     She heaved a defeated sigh and headed towards the deck. It was the second night since she'd entered Ford's dimension. The day had been filled with fishing, studying charts and talking about what happened in the last year and a half or so since she and Ford had been separated. Ford somehow blamed himself for Sophie losing her leg and she had to strongly reassure him that no, it wasn't his fault. The man was a sucker for guilt trips. Still, it was good to have him back.

     So why couldn't she just relax? She gripped the rail and scanned the moonlit waves as the automatic navigation systems guided the boat along its course. Everyone that would be after her was either dead or thought she was dead. There wasn't anything left to worry about...right? Unless someone had followed her...but the wormhole she'd come through had opened randomly and closed as soon as she stepped out of it. She shook her head; the probability of anyone attacking from another world was low at best.

      But then, this world wasn't without its own dangers. Out here in the vast expanse of the ocean, a dangerous creature could be lurking under the boat even now, unseen and undetected.

     Sophie gripped her knife with a sweaty palm, senses heightened and pulse pounding. The calm of the waves seemed more like a held breath, waiting for something to break the surface and shatter the peaceful night. Memories of reaching claws and hungry eyes raked the edges of consciousness, the mocking laughter and hissed threats of foes long dead echoed in her mind.

     An enemy could come from anywhere, strike at any time. No dimension was without its dangers; she had learned that the hard way.

     The cabin door swung open.

     Sophie pulled her knife and shifted into a fighting stance.

     Stan gazed back, hands up and brow furrowed. "You, uh, you okay, kid?"

     It took a few seconds for Sophie to register that it was Stan, it was just Stan, it was okay. It took longer for her to process that he'd asked her a question. She blinked. "What?"

     "I said are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

    Sophie sheathed her knife and ran a shaking hand through sweaty bangs. She wanted to say she was fine, but the words caught in her throat.

     "Easy there, you looked really spooked." Stan scratched the back of the is neck. "You uh, want a hug?"

     Sophie hesitated. She only hugged people she trusted, and even though Stan was Ford's brother, he was still a relative stranger to her. But Ford seemed to trust him completely, and despite knowing her for only a day, he seemed to know exactly what she needed. For now, that would be enough.

     "I mean, if you don't that's--"

     Sophie threw her arms around him.

     "Whoa, okay." Stan returned the hug. He was a little bigger around the middle than Ford was, but his hug was just as good.

     Sophie balled up his coat in her fists, trembling with hitched breaths as her body tried release the tension she'd been holding in all day.

     "Whoa, hey there," Stan muttered softly.

     Sophie tightened her grip. Her tears made a wet spot on Stan's shoulder.

     "What's going on, space kid?"

     Sophie just buried her face further into his coat.

     Stan waited until her sobs subsided and pulled back. "Say, how's about we go inside and make some hot chocolate? It's kinda cold out here."

     Sophie sniffled and nodded, allowing Stan to gently guide her inside. The whispers and images from her past had faded back into memories. It helped that she wasn't alone.

     Stan filled the kettle and turned on the stove. "You want marshmallows?"

     Sophie lifted an eyebrow. "You put marshmallows in hot chocolate?"

     Stan looked flabbergasted. "Wait, you've never tried that before?"

     "No...but that actually sounds pretty good."

     Stan took out two mugs. "You've gotta try it, it's amazing." Stan chuckled. "Mabel would be having a conniption fit right about now."

     "She likes sugar?"

     "Heh, 'like' is an understatement. The kid would eat sugar for every meal if she could."

     Sophie smiled slightly. The more she learned about Mabel, the more she wanted to meet this sweater-clad, glittery child. Dipper sounded like fun, too; from what she'd heard, he loved reading as much as she did. Ford said they would video chat with the younger twins in a few days; she was a little anxious but excited to meet Ford's extended family.

     Stan took out a tin of hot chocolate mix and set it on the table with a bag of mini marshmallows. "I hope mix is okay; we don't really have anything else."

     Sophie shrugged. "Mix is fine."

     "Good." Stan sat at the table.

      Sophie studied the wood grain, tracing the patterns with her finger.

     "Look, kid, um--"

     Sophie's gaze snapped up to Stan.

     He shifted in his seat. "If you don't want to talk to me about what's bugging you, that's fine. Just know that if you do, I'm all ears. Alright?"

     Sophie bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. How could Stan say that and mean it after only knowing her for a day and a half?

     "Aw, come here." Stan moved to Sophie's side of the table and put an arm around her shoulders.

     Sophie snuggled up to him.

     "You know, after Ford came back from the portal, it took him about a year to adjust."

     Sophie gave him a questioning look.

     "Some nights I'd find him wide awake waiting for...something. And, well, I've had my share of that, too, heh. Spending years on the run really changes the way you look at things, you know?"

     Sophie nodded. "Yeah."

     "But you're safe now, okay? Ford and I won't let anything happen to you."

     Sophie sighed and swiped her eyes. "I know, it's just...it doesn't feel safe. I mean, anything could happen, right? I...I just feel like everything's too good to be true. Like it's only a matter of time before I have to leave again." _Or before everyone dies._

     Stan sighed. "Look kid, you're gonna feel like that sometimes, and some days you won't."

     Sophie sniffled. "Does it ever go away?"

     Stan rubbed a hand across his face. "It gets better."

     The kettle whistled. Stan got up and poured hot water into the two mugs. Sophie watched him put two scoops of mix into his cup and did the same with hers.

     Stan grabbed a handful of mini marshmallows. "Now just drop these in there, and bam! You've got the perfect hot chocolate."

     Sophie topped her mug with marshmallows and cautiously sipped it. Warm, chocolaty sweetness made her eyes light up. "Oh, man, this is amazing!"

     Stan smiled. "Glad you like it. It's a Stan Pines original."

     Sophie caught the teasing glint in his eye. "You sure about that, Stanley?"

     "Of course, I'm sure about everything." He took a big slurp from his mug.

     Sophie snorted, wishing she knew Stan well enough to have a good comeback. Someday...

     Stan's face spread in an evil grin.

      Sophie lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

     "You're not from this dimension, are you?"

     Sophie didn't like where this was going. "Yes, and...?"

     "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this."

     Sophie affected indifference as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Just remember, I'm well trained in the arts of trickery and sarcasm. Fooling me will be harder than you think, and I'm more than capable of retaliation."

     Stan rubbed his hands together. "Sounds like a challenge."

     "Challenge accepted, old man. I'll win Ford over to my side and be unstoppable."

     "Ha! Good luck with that."

     Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Something tells me you messed with Ford after he came back."

      "Yes, and I'm proud of that."

     Sophie's lip curled up in a crooked smile. "Well then, winning him over to my side will be all too easy."

     Stan slurped his hot chocolate. "We'll see."

     Sophie chuckled and fell into a contented silence. The boat rocked gently on the waves. Moonlight filtered through the window and caught the tendrils of steam curling up from the matching mugs. It was a nice kind of silence, no longer filled with whispers of malice or the promise of a coming threat. The hot chocolate left her feeling warm and sleepy.

     Stan put the mugs in the sink and sat next to her. "Better?"

     "Mmhmm." Sophie yawned and leaned against his shoulder.

     "Say uh, how's about you take my bed tonight?"

     Sophie shook her head. "You're old, and I'm used to sleeping on hard surfaces. Besides, there's enough blankets to make it better than anything else I've slept on for awhile."

     "We'll see about that."

     Sophie snorted. She didn't know if she could stay awake long enough to drag herself to the other room.

     "Uncle Stan?"

     Stan's breath hitched. "Y-yeah, kiddo?"

     "Thanks."

     "Any--any time, kid." Stan sniffled. "Shoot, I've got melted marshmallow in my eye."

     Sophie smiled as the rocking of the boat lulled her off to sleep.

* * *

 

     She woke up the next morning in the bottom bunk bed. Stan denied everything she said about the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! I didn't think I'd write any more for this AU, but here we are, hehe. Once it takes hold, it never lets go...  
> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
